The Enchanted Ball
by Laura-Ella
Summary: It's a girls dream to attend a magical ball, to dance the night way, handsome guys in suits, girls in lovely dresses with enchanting masks. Like a fairy tale and the blossoming of romance, but nothing is more feared than a scandal waiting to happen.


**A/N**: Please comment! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'skip beat' or 'The Luxe' by Anna Godbersen.

*_thoughts,_ _Kyoko demons, sounds_*

* * *

**The Enchanted Ball**

Chapter 1

Its very girls dream to attend a magical ball one day, to dance the night way, handsome guys in suits and the girls in all the lovely dresses with enchanting masks. Like in fairly tales, balls have been the golden light of society, the place to be and the blossoming of romance. In history, Status and ranking are very important but reputation is most important of them all. Beneath the glamour, grandeur, glittering parties, beautiful debutantes, the rich girl and humble boy, forbidden love and stolen glances lays the whispers, the scandals. Nothing is feared more than a scandal, for what could be your down fall, ruining you in seconds without a moment thought. In showbiz it's not that different, much thing stay the same, but the down fall is a lot, lot worse for it will be in the public eye and no matter were you go, you will be labelled as person who did this or that. You are watched always, criticised on your every move, what you dress like, your size and who you date. Social classes have been around since the being of time and their still here today. For someone to associate with someone of lower class or rank is frowned upon, they both will be criticised and made to feel unwelcomed by most.

Kyoko first ball but not her last, for in her life she will attend many balls, but none quite alike the Enchanted Ball, she will attend when she is 17 years old. Their will be music and dancing, fine cuisine and dresses and masks for it is a costume ball with a touch of magic for what is better than a little bit of entertainment and drama at a ball.

The School of Young Actress and Actors

Requests the pleasure of your company

At the Enchanted Ball

On the evening of Saturday

The sixteenth of September

At seven O'clock at the

Royal Park Hotel

In the City of Tokyo

Costumes are required

*_Kyoko's Bedroom_*

Kyoko was the happiest girl alive at the moment. She loved anything to do with fairy tales and what more enchanting than a ball. All she could think of was shopping with Moko (Kanae Kotonami), all the pretty dresses and she could make masks for both of them, they could go dresses in a similar theme with different colours dresses. As Kyoko was think about the Enchanted ball she fell in La, La land think about the magical side of the ball, will their be fairies their? Offcourse their will be fairies, it's an enchanted ball, a place were there is magic and romance and princess and princes all dancing together night away.

*_Kanae's apartment_*

As soon as she saw the invitation to the ball, a mix of emotions went thought Kanae. First was happiness at getting to go to a ball and dress up, than despair thinking about how Mo (Kyoko) will react to the news, knowing how much she loves princess and fairy tales and how Mo is sure to embarrass her with matching outfits, as she attends that school so is sure to attend a Enchanted ball, as that's so Kyoko. Then surprise, why was I invited to this ball, I don't even go to this school! Oh but I bet Mo got multiple invites so she send me one, that saw sweet of her, but I could never tell her that, I don't want to encourage her clinging behaviour.

*_Ren's apartment_*

But what she didn't know was that on the other side of town an unusually tall, dark brown haired man was opening an invitation similar to hers. He also had a smile on his lips but not for the same reasons as Kyoko, for his reason were not so innocent, just the fact that his love would be attending this ball as she would never miss it for the world. This man by the name of Tsuruga Ren was looking forward to being able to dance with Kyoko and she having no idea who he was because of the costumes.

*_Sho Fuwa at Shoko Living room_*

A moody and tried Sho was sitting down on the couch after a long day. He had to get up early that day for a morning show, recording for his new song was slow and he kept seeing posters of Ren and Kyoko for Dark Moon around everywhere and he was sitting at 7th place for Japans hottest man, while Tsuruga was 1st.

Then he invitation with his name on it, opening it up he saw that it's was a ball with costumes, with meant no metal, dancing and being nice and polite. Then he saw that Kyoko's school was hosting the event, which meant she would be their, for it would be so unlike Kyoko to miss out on anything that involves fairies, princesses and dressing up. He made his mind up that he will go to the ball find Kyoko, confess and win her heart. As she was his and not that stupid, fancy panty Tsuruga-san girl.

*_Lory's Office_*

The Enchanted ball was the ultimate acting test in some ways, as one of the goals was to not be identified. But it was also a night of secret romances and mystery. It was no accident that Tsuruga Ren was invited to a high school ball, for Lory Takarada got hold of the schools plans and insisted on financing the event in exchange of being able to invite some guess of his own and being in control of all the plans. Some way ask 'why didn't Lory just have his own ball?' Well the answer is simple, yes he wanted to run an event that lots of people could enjoy, but he wanted Ren and Kyoko to attend a ball that he had full control over with out them knowing. He planned on making the ball the best the school has ever had for he had no interest in destroying it, only making it more…interesting…than usual.

* * *

A/N: This is not a one shot! Their will be many more chapters. Please review!

Ideas and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
